


Austin Heat

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel comes up with a creative way to get you to stop complaining about the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austin Heat

You huffed, kicking the sheet off your legs again. You groan when it doesn’t help with the heat. As much as you loved being in Austin, the heat was awful. Even at night. You shifted again, tugging at your clothes as they clung to you.

“What’s wrong?” You hear Joel mutter next to you.

You turn and look at him. “It’s hot.”

“It’s Texas. Of course it is.” He murmurs.

“I know. But just… Is the AC on? I’m burning up.”

“Of course the AC’s on. Just go to sleep. And you’ll forget all about it being hot.” He says sleepily, rolling over.

You sigh and rub your face. “I can’t sleep if it’s hot.” You mutter.

“Try.” He grumbles.

You make a face, looking back at the ceiling. You close your eyes, trying to fall asleep. It’s short lived as another wave of heat washes over you and you groan again, pushing the sheet off you completely.

“If you’re so hot, then go get a fan out of the closet.”

“That’ll just blow hot air on me.”

Joel’s quiet for a long moment before you feel him move and he’s over you in an instant, pinning your hands above your head. He glares at you.

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop going on about how hot it is,” He growls, pressing his hips into yours. “I’m going to give you a damn reason to feel hot.”

You pout but nod nonetheless. He squints at you for a moment more before releasing you and moving back to his side of the bed. You wait a few minutes, a wide grin on your lips.

“Hey Joel?” You speak up softly when you think he’s started to drift off.

“Yes?” He growls.

“You know, it’s pretty hot in here.”


End file.
